fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mii Fighter (Smash 5)
The Mii Fighters makes their second return to the Super Smash Bros. franchise with many changes to their character. In Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS, Mii Fighters were separated into three categories: Mii Brawler, Mii Swordfighter, and Mii Gunner. Mii Brawler was a close-combat melee oriented fighter throwing punches and kicks. Mii Swordfighter wields a sword in battle and has much greater reach compared to the other Mii Fighters. Mii Gunner utilizes an arm cannon in battle and can deliver powerful projectile attacks from afar. Each Mii Fighter also had three individual attacks that they could choose from for a total of 36 total moves for the Mii Fighters. In Super 5mash Bros. 5, Mii Fighters have been given a huge overhaul with greater customizable features. Appearing for the first time in Super Smash Bros. are two additional Mii categories: Mii Mage and Mii Athlete. The Mii Mage can cast powerful magical attacks to defeat their opponents. Their spells range between elemental spells, healing spells, and buffing spells. They pack a punch with their magical abilities but they are quite slow - in fact they are the slowest of the Mii Fighters. On the other hand, the Mii Athlete is fast. Very fast and have exceptional fighting capabilities. They utilize sports-themed attacks and abilities when they are smashing their opponents. Customized Mii Fighters can also be leveled up as they participate in Vs. battles, in solo modes, or completing events modes and challenges. When a Mii Fighter reaches level 15, they have access to a Mii Specialization. Each Mii Fighter has three Mii Specializations that is unique to them and adds another layer to that character. Prior to achieving a Mii Specialization, players have access to only one Custom Set A and not Custom Set B. Custom Set A is the moveset carried over from Super Smash Bros. 5 which a few tweeks. They still retain the different special customs that made them unique. When they gain a Mii Specialization, they have access to the second Custom B Move Set. Mii Fighters again appear as enemies in Multi-Man Smash. Mii Fighters Mii Brawler The Mii Brawler focuses on brute force and masterful techniques of punching and kicking. While they are mostly average in stats, they excel in attack and special power thus making them ideal physical fighters. The Mii Brawler has three Mii Specializations: *'Mii Monk': Mii Monk specializes in the clam application of focused attacks. The Mii Monk's jump and defense stats are increased while the attack stats decrease. In addition, the Mii Monks utilize spiritual type attacks in the form of chi and can utilize it as projectiles. Visually, the Mii Monk default outfit is a karate gi with prayer beads around his or her neck *'Mii Kickboxer': The Mii Boxer specializes in a mixture of kicking and punching attacks with an emphasis on speed and power. The Mii Kickboxer can deliver powerful kicks and punches at quick speeds. The Mii Kickboxer can close distances and get in quick is powerful kicks and attacks. Visually, the Mii Kickboxer wears padded gloves and shin guards, *'Mii Grappler': The Mii Grappler utilizes grappling attacks reminiscent of wrestling attacks. The Mii Grappler's power is off the charts though lacks in speed and jump stats. Once the Mii Grappler can get his or her hands on the opponent, it's all over. Visually, the Mii Grappler wears a belt over a shirt. Mii Swordfighter The Mii Swordfighter wields a sword in battle with great swordsmanship. While they are slower than the other categories, the Mii Swordfighter has very impressive reach and can slice through an opponents defenses. The Mii Swordfighter has three Mii Specializations: *'Mii Templar': The Mii Templar utilizes strong sword attacks that have the added benefit of including a Holy-type effect to the attacks. The Mii Templar also focuses on buffing themselves up with special abilities and cleansing oneself of evil. The Mii Templar is average in abilities but lacks in the speed and jump stats but excels in the defense stat. Visually, it wears armor plating on the chest, wrists, and legs. It also wields a double-edged sword and shield. *'Mii Samurai': The Mii Samurai focuses on speed and efficiency. They can close gaps fairly quickly and enter into an opponents zone without much trouble. The speed of their attacks can be fairly blinding and surprise opponents. However, they lack defense and attack stats thus making them rather fragile characters. Visually, the Mii Samurai wields a katana and wears a kimono outfit. *'Mii Berzerker': The Mii Berserker is a force to be reckoned with. The Mii Berserker can utilize powerful sword attacks that forgoes speed and defense in exchange for raw power. In addition, the more they are damaged; the stronger they become. Their attacks are far reaching and have a wide range of attack. Visually, the Berserker wears a shirt with a x-cross belt, red paint smeared on the face, and wields a two-handed claymore. Mii Gunner The Mii Gunner excels in delivering powerful and deadly attacks from afar; blasting foes with firepower and high-tech gadgets. While they are rather slow characters, they excel in range and firepower. Most of their attacks can reach across the field. The Mii Gunners have three Mii Specializations: * Mii Engineer: The Mii Engineer utilizes less about shooting and, rather, the deployment of high-tech gadgets to defeat his or her opponent. However, they do have several shooting attacks. The Mii Engineer focuses on defense and power rather than jump and speed. The Mii Engineer can deploy drones or energy fields. Visually, the Mii Enginner wears a backpack where they keep their gadgets. The arm csnnon is more industrial looking; being yellow and gray. * Mii Sharpshooter: The Mii Sharpshooter excels in speed, jump, and range. Their attacks are not that powerful up close but excel when utilize at a range. All of their attacks have a far reach and extend even further when compared with the Mii Gunner specializations. Visually, the Mii Sharpshooter wears a visor on his or her head, technological gloves, and the arm cannon has an extended barrel and scope on it. * Mii Grenadier: The Mii Grenadier focuses less on defense and speed and more on raw fire power. It can carpet bomb the stage with powerful explosive blasts and fire missiles that do high amounts of damage. However, they are at the mercy of their opponents if they get to close. The Mii Grenadiers strengths lies in delivering powerful attacks from afar. Mii Mage The Mii Mage can cast powerful magical spells that do damage up close and far away thus making them fairly versatile characters. However, they have both the slowest walking and running speed and the lowest jump. They tend to excel in power and defense; but even then, it's not exactly a strong aspect of the character. There main strength is the ability to produce powerful magical spells that can be close-combat or projectiles. The Mii Mage wields a magical wand in battle. The Mii Mage has three Mii Specializations: *'Mii Cleric': The Mii Healer focuses on Holy-magic spells to cast powerful holy-spells or use their spells to heal themselves and allies. Because of this, they lack power but make up for in increased defense and speed. They can also increase their own movements with magic. The Mii Cleric excels at close and far away combat but can also heal themselves during battle. Visually, they wear a religious head-ware with a more ornate wand. *'Mii Summoner': The Mii Summoner is able to pull out allies from different universes and utilize them in battle. These includes characters such as Octoroks, Goombas, and Ghastly for attacks. Stat-wise, they are a bit faster than the other specializations but they are still rather slow characters. They boast increased speed and defense but lowered power and jump. Visually, they wear a hood and a wand with a wooden, unshapen appearance. *'Mii Battlemage': The Mii Battlemage excels in power and speed; delivering powerful magical attacks from his and her wand that mimics the shapes of swords and explosive blasts. They have much less distance in their attacks and most of thier special attacks are close-combat. Visually, they wear the Mii Mage outfit but with armor blasting on the chest as well as a visor less helmet. Their wand is made of steel. Mii Athlete The Mii Athlete excels in fast dashes and springing jumps; making them a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. They utilize various sports-themed attacks drawn from the various Wii Sports games. Mii Athletes are easily the fastest characters with the highest jumps but they lack the defense and power of the Mii Brawler, In fact, they are the weakest Mii Fighters in the roster in terms of attack power. The Mii Athlete has three Mii Specializations: *'Mii Defensive': The Mii Defensive relies on his or her impenetrable defense to shrug off attacks. Much slower than the default Mii Athlete, they boast an increase in Defense stats as well as Power. The Mii Defensive can easily take attacks and redirect them back to the opponents. Visually, they have shoulder and chest padding. *'Mii Runner': The Mii Runner further excels in speed and jumping but also has the added range. They can dance in between opponents and deliver a nicely timed attack when dashing. They are both nimble and quick but tend to be fragile with very low defense and power. Visually, they hand sweat bands on their wrist. *'Mii Offensive: ' : The Mii Offensive focuses on pure raw power with an increase in speed. The Mii Offensive can plow into opponents with charge attacks and forceful attacks meant to break through opponents shields and defensive. Visually, they wear arm padding and gloves. As Multi-Man Opponents Mii Fighters in all of their categories appears as opponents in Multi-Man Smash. On Very Easy to Normal difficulty, they only come in the Mii Brawler, Mii Swordfighter, Mii Gunner, Mii Mage, and Mii Athlete varieties. In higher diffuclities, they appear as both the default and the Mii Specializations. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. 5 Category:Super Smash Bros. 5 Characters Category:Mii Characters Category:Mii (series) Category:Playable Characters Category:Males Category:Females